Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Some portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and smartphones, are equipped with microphones to receive audio signals caused by voices or other audio sources.
Microphones are typically located inside portable electronic devices with an acoustic channel extending between the exterior environment and the microphone inside the portable electronic device. Locating the microphone within portable electronic devices and providing a suitable acoustic channel may be difficult due to space restrictions, restricted zones where microphone cannot be located, and other reasons. Accordingly, arrangements which provide an acoustic channel while satisfying other design constraints remain desirable.